I Don't Need Your Help
by Jessica Queen Of Games
Summary: Tea has stopped hanging out with the guys, but they haven't forgotten about her. But suddenly almost all of the guys have fallen for her. Tea starts cutting herself and tries to commit suicide, but someone stops her. Tea/? vote 4 who
1. Default Chapter

Tea walked into her class, while chattering with Serenity, Isis, and Mai. It had been a few years, and she had given up hanging around with the guys. She had also stopped ranting about friendship. She tried her hardest to stop looking at the guys, she couldn't even remember the last time she saw one of them. She hated them, they had tried over and over to contact her, but she kept her distance. Tea regretted ever hanging out with them. When she did they were always making fun of her, her being the worst duel monster player, and they always insisted that she liked one or more of the guys in the group. That day, they pushed me too far, Tea thought as she walked into the class. She sat down in the back with her girls, and looked around. She saw familiar faces all around. When she entered the class, she had heard some gasps, but she brushed them off. But now that she looked at it her class was made up of every person she didn't want to see. There was Yami, Yugi, Joey, Tristan, Kaiba, Duke, Marik, Malik, Bakura, Ryou, and some other people, she really couldn't tell who they were..  
  
Suddenly the teacher entered the class and wrote his name on the board. " Hello class, I'm Mr. Sakamoto, please sit anywhere because I'm going to rearrange you're seats tomorrow." A groan went through the class, especially from Tea. " Stupid, dumbass teacher," Tea muttered under her breath.  
  
" Now we won't be together, " Serenity whined, in a whisper.  
  
" I know everyone knows whoever they sit by on the first day are who they'll be separated from," Mai whined as well.  
  
" Maybe I can persuade the teacher with the help of my brother's millennium rod," Isis said in a whisper. The girls silently giggled because they knew that wasn't going to happen.  
  
The teacher walked around the class and passed out bio sheets. " Well class, I want you to feel like you're in one big family, so please fill out this form and tape it to the front of your desk, then get up and look at everyone's info. sheet, get to know them, " Mr. Sakamoto said as he sat in his chair and put on his headphones, connecting to his CD player.  
  
Tea looked at her sheet and quickly filled out the answers, after she was done the paper looked like :  
  
Name: Tea Gardener  
  
Hobby: dancing, dueling, malling, ect.  
  
Fav. Color: Black  
  
Crush?: Maybe, why would you care?  
  
I Hate: whoever reads this  
  
My friends are: Isis, Serenity, Mai, and maybe a few more...  
  
Do you want to let anyone know anything?: I do have a boyfriend, so don't hit on me! And don't ask who he is, cause you'll never find out......  
  
Tea smirked as she looked at her last question, it was all a lie, she didn't have a boyfriend, but then the guys would possibly stop flirting with her. Tea taped her bio sheet at the front of her desk and walked over to see how her girls were doing. As soon as she got up the guys walked over to her desk and looked at her bio sheet. Tea kneeled on her knees and looked at Serenity's sheet. Isis and Mai were all crowded around Serenity's desk, but Tea was the only one without a chair. " Oh, guys I forgot my chair, I'll be right back," Tea said happily. " Okay, but try not to get mobbed over there with all of those guys hanging out at your desk," Mai teased. " Don't go there Mai," Tea said seriously with her eyes narrowing. 


	2. Ch2

Tea walked over to her desk and put one hand on her chair. She was about to drag it over to Serenity's desk, but suddenly she felt a rough hand push her back into her seat. " Oww, hey what's the big idea," Tea asked as she uncomfortably shifted in her chair. " Tea, we need to talk," Yami spoke as he looked at her seriously. " No, I'm afraid only you need to talk, I need to go see my friends," Tea said as she strolled away. Kaiba stepped in front of her. " Look here Tea, I'm wasting valuable working time by doing this favor for Yugi, so just sit down and let him talk," Kaiba said in a monotone voice. " Move out of my way Kaiba, like you I have important work to do, but I don't owe any of you favors,!" Tea shouted as she swiftly brushed past Kaiba. Bakura grabbed her wrist and kept her in place. " Where have you been we've been looking for you,?" Bakura asked, in a not-so-emotional voice. " Around, not that it matters, now let me go," Tea commanded, as she tried to rip her wrist away from him. He just looked at her. Tea was getting freaked out, but she didn't want to show it, Bakura did that to her. Yugi went up to her and tried to talk to her. " Tea, what's the matter, because I don't understand." Tea looked so pissed that she actually yanked her wrist out of the tomb robbers hand. Bakura just stood there, he showed no emotion, but inside he was amazed that she could pull away from his 'iron grip' like that. " You don't know what's wrong with me," Tea raged out. " How can you not know all of you caused me to do this." At that Tea pointed to all of them. " Tea we don't understand," Ryou said as he came out from behind Yami. " Yeah, Tea we don't get it ," Yami asked as she lifted an eyebrow. " You just don't get it, UHH," Tea walked away, without a chair.  
  
" What happened,?" Isis asked as she looked at the Tea's pissed face. Tea only gritted her teeth together and Serenity put her ear near Tea. " She said that the guys got her really pissed because well you know, they didn't know why Tea stopped talking to them," Serenity said. " Uh, those men can be sooo stupid," Mai told them. " How can they not understand!" Serenity shouted while standing up and knocking over her chair. Tea only continued grumbling. Suddenly Tea felt a hand on her shoulder. Tea thought it was Serenity, so she was wondering why Mai and Isis were giving the person behind her such dirty glares. Suddenly Tea was yanked to face the person who had grabbed her. It was Duke Devlin. Before she could yell at him he pulled her into a deep kiss. Tea's eyes widened, one of the people who caused her pain and misery was kissing her. Tea tried to pull away but he had pushed her up against the wall. Duke put his hand in her hair, Tea had enough, she kicked where the sun don't shine. ( Someone cracking a walnut with a hammer, a party ball bursting open, a beach ball popping, sorry just instant images ^_^) Duke instantly fell over and the other guys just cringed at the sight. " You SON OF A MOTHER," Tea shouted, she wasn't thinking, ( besides I accidentally said that before ) " Yes I am," Duke said while twitching, it still hurt. " Uh, you know what I mean," Tea said as she left the class room. " Now look what you DID!" Isis said as she kicked Duke then went after Tea. " Pff, what a loser," Mai said as she also kicked Duke then went after Tea. " Oh, Duke what where those two thinking kicking you like that?!" Serenity said as she stood over him. " That's Serenity, I always knew you liked me," Duke said while still twitching. Serenity's eyes gleamed with hatred and she got up and kicked him in the face and in the ... " They were right, you're such a son of a mother," Serenity said as she strolled after Tea. Duke suddenly passed out and the other guys just looked on in amusement. " So, we're going to go with plan B right,?" Yami asked as he looked at Duke. The other guys just nodded. " Better get the o'l chap an ice pack," Ryou said. ( I SUCK AT ACCENTS!) Everyone just sweatdropped.  
  
~ Meanwhile In the girl's bathroom ~ ( I love typing that! )  
  
" Tea are you alright?" Serenity asked as she kneeled down to where Tea was sitting, in the corner.  
  
" Those stupid guys, they REALLY get me steaming," Tea shouted in frustration.  
  
" Steaming like a bitch, or steaming like a vegetable on a fryer," Mai asked with her finger to her chin in a questionable manner.  
  
" Steaming like I could kick Duke in the balls again, " Tea said as she let out a giggle.  
  
" Well, at least you have all those guys after you," Isis chimed in.  
  
" Pff, like I want them," Tea exclaimed as she threw her arms up to add more dramaticness to the moment.  
  
" Well, I wouldn't mind them," Mai whispered to herself.  
  
" Besides they don't like me because of myself, they only like me because I changed."  
  
" But you're your real self now, so technically they like you for your real self!" Serenity exclaimed as she finally put the pieces of that puzzle together.  
  
" Well I'll even list why each guy likes me! Kaiba = ? Marik/Malik = I got an attitude Yami/Yugi = I got better at dancing Bakura/Ryou = I told them off and looked like I cared Duke = ? .........? Did I forget someone?"  
  
" Well, that's why they all of a sudden like me,!" Tea shouted.  
  
" Hmm, it seems to me that you have Hot-itis," Mai said looking very  
wise.  
  
" What's that," Serenity asked.  
  
" It's when boys can't stop liking you," Isis said.  
  
" Precisely," Mai said as she looked impressive.  
  
" Guys, what am I going to do?! You may want to have boys following  
you, but I DON"T." Tea yelled while pulling her hair.  
  
" Well then change back to that annoying bitch that everyone hates,"  
Mai said while smiling.  
  
" Don't make me come over there!" Tea shouted.  
  
" Well, really why do you hate them, ? " Isis asked as she kneeled  
down to wear Tea was.  
  
" You know why, but you don't know the details," Tea whispered. "Just  
look into the past, about six months ago, then you'll all see what  
these boys are doing to me,!" Tea raged out as she finally passed out  
from anger.  
  
" Uh, is she gonna be okay hun?" Mai asked as Tea clenched her fist  
while unconscious.  
  
" Err, let's just look into the past before we worry anymore about  
her," Serenity said while sweatdropping.  
  
Suddenly Isis' millennium tauk began to glow, and suddenly they were  
in Tea's room. It was a dark stormy night, and Tea was sitting on her  
bed. She picked up the phone and called Yugi. He invited Tea over and  
she hurriedly walked over to the game shop. As Tea was about to push  
the door open she heard voices inside.  
  
" I wonder what's taking Tea so long,?" Yugi asked the others.  
  
" She was probably arrested for talking," Tristan said as he and  
Joey chuckled.  
  
" Or maybe she entered a boring contest," Joey said then Tristan  
and him chuckled more.  
  
" Possibly she may have ran into traffic," Yami said seriously.  
  
" But Yami it's freaking cold out and you can't run into traffic  
on the side walk when it's freaking cold out!" Yugi told his Yami as  
he got a little angry, from telling him so much.  
  
" Well I hope Tea gets runned over," Tristan said as he had a  
mad face on.  
  
" I hope she gets dragged into an alley and gets her throat  
slit," Joey said and made a motion with his finger, going across his  
neck in a slicing moment.  
  
Tea backed away from the door with a horrified look on her face. She  
felt hot tears running down her face. So, they all thought she was a  
pain in the ass! Well then she would just get away from them. Tea ran  
off of the porch and back to her house. She ran to the kitchen and  
grabbed a knife. She walked into the bathroom and locked the door. No  
one cares about you Tea, you just heard Joey and Tristan, and even  
Yugi and Yami, I mean they didn't even try to stop what they were  
saying. Tea gripped the knife and cut her wrist. It bled profusely and  
she just stared and looked at it for awhile. This is taking way too  
long, I want the pain over NOW! Tea walked out of her house and ran  
into the rain. Her head hurt from the emotions running through her  
head. Tea found herself on Domino Bridge. She looked at the murky  
water and found the instant urge to jump, free myself of the troubles.  
  
In the present Tea began to stir.  
  
" Let's finish this later," Isis said as their feet touched onto the  
bathroom tile.  
  
" Come on let's get back to class, we have to gather our stuff," Mai  
said as she pushed the girls' bathroom door open, for the rest of  
them.  
  
" Uh, yeah, I'm tired of being pissed, thank you guys, you  
really helped me," Tea said as she smiled at them. Serenity and Isis  
followed the other girls back to class where the guys were waiting for  
Tea. Why won't they leave me alone,? Tea thought as she walked to her  
desk.  
  
Thank you for reviewing ^_^ This is my first fanfiction, so please  
don't flame me it makes make this face _ and then start cussing at  
everyone! Just kidding! But seriously PLEASE try to get in contact  
with me. I like to talk with people and I'm in desperate need of  
buddies. Oh, and by the way I know that I didn't put up why she hates  
them yet, it's all a part of plot construction! But really PLEASE  
REVIEW! If I get three reviews I'll update, or at least I'll try!  
  
Bye and thank you  
  
Jessica Queen Of Games 


	3. Ch3 Malik is such a dumbass

WARNING: THE FANFICTION YOU ARE ABOUT TO ENJOY IS STILL HOT, PLEASE BE CAREFUL WHILE READING.  
  
DISCLAIMER: Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, never will..... WAH!!!! Sorry, but I forgot to put this in the other chapters.  
  
Tea sat down and stared at her desk. ' What is so intriguing about me, I'm just a dumb bitch like Serenity, Isis, and Mai now, no offense to them that is. ' ' I just have to stay away from all of them, I have to pretend this isn't bothering me, maybe they'll leave me alone, not like they really care...'  
Tea's thoughts were interrupted by a shadow falling over her desk. The dark shadow looked two spiky porcupines, except one was bigger than the other one. ' Great, just perfect.'  
" Tea this is serious, we have to speak with you," Yami said, his voice full of concern.  
" Go to hell and burn Yami," Tea said while continuing to look at the wooden desk.  
" Tea, what the hell is wrong with you, do you need help, because I can help you," Yami said, you could tell he was getting pissed.  
" Yeah, Tea you're really scaring me," Yugi said with wide bright shining eyes.  
" Well, why don't you go help Miho, she's not even at this school now, and you'd have a better chance with her then you ever will with me,!" Tea said dangerously.  
The end of the day bell rang and everyone filed out of the room. ( So I skipped a lot of the day's classes, sue me, not really) Only Tea continued to sit where she was, thinking about her fucking life. ' God must hate me.'  
" I have to go now Tea, but don't think I'm going to give up on you," Yami stated as he and Yugi left the room. Soon her ' girls' entered the room.  
" Hey, Tea," Serenity said as she entered the empty classroom.  
" How's it going hun," Mai asked as she sat down and filed her nails.  
" Like a dream..."  
" Well, that sounds like a whole lot of bullshit," Isis said while smiling at Tea.  
" It's all because those stupid guys, especially that FUCKING FERN HEAD," Tea screamed," he is such a dumbass fu..., no he's a dumbass pharaoh."  
Snickering was heard, it sounded muffled, and strangely insane. Then there were two people snickering, one sounded like they would laugh their ass off. Then another person was heard snickering, they sounded like they were in another spot. " Shut up you dumbass ol' chaps," a voice from somewhere in the room said. " Oh, GREAT, it's not like you're the only guy at the school who has a British accent Ryou," another voice said sarcastically.  
The girls were sweatdropping, I mean they could be a little more quiet  
REALLY! ( Erm, sorry sudden outbursts are necessary sometimes ^_^  
)  
" Let's play along," Isis said in a whisper tone and she shifted her head to the teacher's desk .  
" Anyway, those guys really get me pissed, I would love to kick the crap out of them," Tea said as she kicked the inside of her teacher's desk.  
  
" Oww," a groan was heard from under the table, but it stopped shortly after.  
Mai resisted the urge to burst out laughing, it was obvious that person was Malik who had gotten kicked.  
" It also makes me want to shove my foot up their ass," Tea kicked another spot under the desk.  
" Grrr," a raspy voice growled in anger.  
" Man that sounded like Bakura," Isis said, as if in wonder.  
Tea decided not to say anything and just kicked under the desk, she kicked whoever it was five times before squashing something soft then dragging it across the floor, then taking her foot out. This time her shoe was missing.  
' What the hell,?'  
" BLOODY HELL, WHO IS THE MOTHER FUCKING DUMBASS WHO DID THAT?!" Ryou said while using him hand to drag the rest of himself out from under the table.  
" Great Ryou you gave us away!" Malik said angrily.  
" Hehehehe, fern head, hehehehe fern head," Bakura said to himself while he crawled out from under the desk, chuckling slightly.  
" Well looky here, looks like someones been spying on us, maybe we should..." Isis stopped and looked at her companions, awaiting them to answer her question.  
" MAKE OVER!!!!!!!!!!!!" Serenity and Mai shouted while jumping up gleefully.  
  
" HAHAHAHAHAHA YOU LOSERS GOT CAUGHT HAHAHAHAHAHA," Marik shouted while jumping out of the supply closet.  
" Uh, since you're here you're gonna get punished too," Tea said while closing her eyes at his stupidity.  
" Aww, crap."  
"And I thought I was dumb," Bakura said.  
" Shut up tomb robber," Marik snarled as he stood next to Malik.  
" Shut up uh, other guy," Bakura said as he thought for a second," what were you in the past anyway, oh well no one cares."  
" Yeah, well your ugly," Marik said as he stuck his tongue out at him.  
" No I'm not I heard someone who said ' You are sooo damn fine looking Bakura .'  
" Yeah, you did," Marik said irritatingly.  
" Well, you need anger management," Bakura said and crossed him arms in triumph.  
" Huh, you shouldn't talk," Marik said as she glared at him.  
  
" Yeah, anyway, I'll be leaving instead of putting up with you four crazy lunatics," Tea said as she walked out of the room, but first she took her shoe back...  
" Me too," Isis said as she left as well.  
" Me three," Mai replied to her friends, and she strolled out of the room.  
" Not me, I wanna see Ryou kick all of their asses, ten bucks on Ryou, hahahahahaha," Serenity cackled evilly and insanely. Mai came back and dragged Serenity out by her collar, she was still shouting," Go British, Egypt Sucks, hahahahaha."  
" I think we need to stop giving you that ' Badass Britain Girl Lipstick ', Mai told her as they all left to go to their houses.  
" Hey, guys I'll call you by six okay," Tea shouted to all of them.  
" Sure," they all called back as they went different directions.  
  
Tea stared at the sky and could see an image of Kaiba there, he was smirking at her. He looked happy, yet freaky. ' That's weird, why am I seeing Kaiba in the sky.'  
Suddenly Tea hit something hard and all of her things scattered onto the floor. " Watch where you're going Gardener," Kaiba said as he looked down at her. Tea hurriedly gathered her things and put them into her book bag.  
" Yeah, it was nice running into you too Kaiba," Tea grumbled as she brushed passed him.  
" Be more careful when in the presence of the 'Great Kaiba'," Kaiba said while proudly boasting about himself. Little did he know, Tea was LONG gone.  
" Phew, at least he didn't start stalking me like those four," Tea muttered to herself.  
Tea entered her house and locked the door, she threw her bag onto the floor. She walked into the kitchen and saw a note on the table. It said that her parents left and wouldn't be back for a really long time, there was no money left on the table and when Tea looked in the fridge she saw no food at ALL! Tea scanned the note again and read the bottom outloud. " P.S. I didn't leave any food, besides you need a diet anyway," Tea crumpled the note and threw it at the picture of her so-called-happy family.  
Tea walked over to her knife drawer and pulled out a steak knife. She ran up her stairs and into her room, she took the knife and carved the words ' Nobody Cares ' on her left arm. The red blood trickled down her arm, staining her white carpet. Tea made little slits all over her right arm and she felt relief. Tea sighed and fainted as she felt too tired to move.  
When Tea did wake up it was eight o'clock. " Shit, I'm going to be late for first period." Tea ran into her bathroom and washed her slices. She wrapped up her right arm with white cloth, but she didn't have enough time for the left. Tea put on her pink uniform and a denim jacket over it, because this years' uniform had thin, see through sleeves. She hurriedly brushed her teeth and washed her face. Tea picked up her bag and put on her shoes, while combing her hair. She threw the comb into her bag and she quickly threw the knife into the bag too, she ran out of the room and raced into the doors of Domino High.  
  
Ten Minutes Later  
  
Tea arrived and was panting heavily. She burst through her second period class.  
" It's nice of you to join us Ms. Gardener," Mr. Sakamoto said ." Please take your seat."  
" Yay," Tea muttered as she sat down and the boys all looked at her.  
Tea only narrowed her eyes at them.  
' Go to hell and burn you dumbass mother fuckers,'  
A student walked into the class and whispered something into Mr. Sakamoto's ear. He nodded, and said " Class please do the work while I step out for a minute." He left and everyone went back to work.  
Yami, Bakura, Malik, and Kaiba all glanced at Tea briefly, but enough to get her attention. " Why do you people keep staring at me,!?"  
Kaiba shook his head and went back to work. Bakura went to work, but eyed her from the corner of his eye. Yami got up and strolled over to Tea's desk, so did Malik. They both walked over, but seemed to be racing each other, who could reach Tea first. They both arrived at the same time. " What is it now Yami.." Tea asked, she was tired and pissed.  
"Tea I've been looking for you, I'm worried about you!" Yami shouted he looked as if her were going to cry.  
" Good, keep looking, because I don't care,!" Tea shouted as she stood up and walked over to Serenity's desk. Yami was going to follow, but he could hear Serenity growling at him, like a dog. Yami just walked back to his sit, continuing to stare at Tea.  
Malik, on the other hand, walked over to Tea and grabbed her left arm. Tea cried out in pain, he had yanked her arm hell a hard, and Tea felt as if she were going to start crying. " What did you do,?!?!?!?!" Mai shouted as she ran over to Tea. Marik stopped Mai from going any closer to Tea, he blocked the path. Tea was breathing heavily and clutched her injured arm for life. Malik looked down at her and looked afraid, he was afraid for her..." Maybe he does care," Tea muttered outloud.  
Malik pulled her up by her hand and yanked down her jacket sleeve and her shirt sleeve, he yanked her arm over to inspect it. He stared in horror at the words ' Nobody Cares' were carved into her arm. Tea pulled away from him and covered her arm up again.  
" Tea, what... what did you do to yourself,?" Malik asked as he approached her.  
  
" Me,.. You think. I did this... no. it wasn't my will to do it you made me.. that's why I hate you!" Tea screamed she couldn't take it any more. She walked over to her desk, as if in a trance and picked up the knife, that was in her bag. She held it in her palm and she sat down. She traced the tip of the knife with her finger and she drew blood. It trickled down and it hit the wooden desk. Everyone stared at her either in horror or shock. " We want to help you Tea, we love you Tea, please go out with me Tea," Tea said to herself and she was mocking the people who had actually told her these things.  
Kaiba had stopped working and was looking at Tea with concern. Serenity got up and rubbed Tea's back, Isis and Mai joined her. Tea dropped the knife and looked out of her trance. " Please... please help me," Tea whined as she hugged Serenity. Tea started crying her silent tears were streaming down her face. Isis sang a hymn from Egypt for her, and Mai comforted her with soothing words.  
Malik stepped forward and asked " So do you want to go out with me."  
" I'm sorry I can't Malik I'm too busy having an issue," Tea said sarcastically.  
" WOW, ME TOO ! WE CAN HAVE ISSUES TOGETHER!" Malik said gleefully. " Go to hell and burn Malik!" Mai stated. " Pff, been there done that," Malik said while moving his hand in a gay looking movement. " Oh, Malik you are such a . a.." Tea didn't get to finish.  
  
" Incredibly sexy guy, extremely handsome dude, or Ra damn fine hottie," Malik said while smirking.  
" I'll take the first one for one hundred dollars Alex," Mai said sarcastically.  
  
" Malik, Yami, all of you stay the HELL AWAY FROM ME, you only cause me misery," Tea said in a monotone voice she looked as if she were switching from a trance to not a trance.  
  
" Don't worry Tea we'll protect you," Serenity said as they all crowded around her desk and played hand games. ( Like you slap your hands together you know )  
  
Thank you all for reviewing, and sorry, I've been extremely lazy, so here you go, I'll try to get in touch, but sometimes I just don't feel like it, and PLEASE REVIEW.I don't need that many reviews before I update again. I hope you enjoyed this. 


	4. Ch4 Walk on water

" Ms. Susie had a tugboat, the tugboat had a bell." Isis started singing.  
" Ding-ding," Serenity chimed in.  
" Ms. Susie went to heaven the tugboat went to hell-..."  
" -o operator please give me number nine, if you disconnect me I'll kick you from behind.." Mai sang as Tea took over.  
" The frigerator there was a piece of glass, Ms. Susie fell upon it and broke her friggin ass-.." Tea sang happily.  
" -k me no more questions, hear me no more lies, the boys are in the bathroom zipping up their flies." Serenity smiled enjoyably as she did her line.  
" are in the meadow, the bees are in the park, Ms. Susie and her boyfriend are kissing in the D-A-R-K D-A-R-K DARK DARK, DARKER than the ocean darker than the sea, darker than the underwear my mommy puts on ME!" All of them sang the end and happily giggled at how well they could do the little girls rhymes. At the moment it was lunch and they decided to play one little hand game before they ate their lunch.  
  
" Tea I know how there are crazy guys after your heart and all, and this will probably be a bad question to ask, but who are you going to the prom with?" Isis asked with a curious look plastered on her face.  
" She's right Tea, it's only one week away, and you need to go, I mean it'll be fun!" Serenity said cheerfully and enthusiastically.  
" Well, who are you guys going with,?" Tea asked, trying to take the spotlight off of her.  
"Um, well, I er, I might go with...." Mai said as her face turned a bright crimson as she stuttered.  
" Tell us!" Isis said anxiety in her voice.  
" I might go with Joey," Mai said quietly.  
" What,!?" Tea shouted as she looked pissed. ( she sure does look pissed a lot doesn't she?)  
" Mai I thought you were with us!" Serenity said looking hurt.  
" I am, but you guys I can get good information out of Joey then you guys can blackmail the other losers," Mai said without thinking... ' Phew good I saved myself.'  
" Huh well, let's see who else is available," Isis said, getting out a piece of paper. She drew boxes and wrote peoples names in them.  
" Well Mai and Joey are out of the picture then," Isis told them as she wrote down their names in one box.  
" Um, I was thinking about asking Yugi.... I mean he is a sweet guy." Isis said lowly.  
" Ok you can try to get something out of Yugi then," Tea said happily.  
" Uh, now who am I suppose to go with?!" Serenity asked the others.  
  
" Well there's Marik," Isis said jokingly.  
" REAL funny Isis."  
" I KNOW YOU CAN GO WITH DUKE DEVLIN!" Tea shouted as she realized her genius.  
" I hate that dumbass mother fucker!" Serenity said, disgusted, at Tea's idea.  
" PLEASE Serenity, if you can get all the information that I need from him, I'll , um I'll do whatever you want me to do, but only ONE THING," Tea pleaded with her friend.  
" This'll come in handy later," Serenity mumbled under her breath. " Well okay I'll ask Duke if he'll go with me."  
" That leaves you Tea," Isis said as she looked at the chart.  
" Oh, and I forgot to say that Tristan and Miho are going together, so they're outta the picture," Mai informed them.  
" Well, it's either Yami, Bakura, Marik, Malik, or Kaiba." Isis said as she looked at her chart.'  
  
" Well, I know exactly who I'm going to go with," Tea said as she thought over her choices.  
" Who's it going to be?!" all three girls asked as they leaned in for the answer.  
" Well......" Tea said while stretching the word, and making them lean in closer.  
" Yeah," Serenity said her eyes looking like they'd pop out of her head.  
" It's um....."  
" YEAH" Isis said, she was getting paranoid.  
" Well I guess you'll find out when you see me at the prom." Tea smirked as they all fell over at her answer.  
" WHAT" Serenity's voice could be heard in Canada.  
  
~~In Canada~~  
  
Canadian guy :" Did you hear that?"  
  
Other Canadian guy: " Did I hear what,?"  
  
Canadian guy: " I don't know."  
  
Other Canadian guy : " You don't know what?"  
  
Canadian guy: " I don't know."  
  
Other Canadian guy: " You don't know what?"  
  
Canadian guy: " I don't know."  
  
~ Back in Domino ~  
  
" B-but we're best friends !" Serenity whined as she tried to pry Tea into telling her, even though it caused her to walk to opposite direction from where she lived.  
  
" You'll see, besides it's only seven days away, you see him, and you won't believe who he is," Tea said as she winked and walked into her house.  
  
Serenity turned and walked away. " Mine as well take the long way home, so I can ask Duke." She mumbled to herself.  
She entered the huge game shop and walked past the enormous crowd, playing dungeon dice monsters. 'Hmm I wonder where that dumba..' Suddenly the sound of earsplitting cheering filled her ears. " Loser located." Serenity mumbled as she walked through the door to find Devlin spinning dice on his fingers.  
" Excuse me" Serenity said as she shoved a blonde girl out of her way. Suddenly a redheaded girl walked in front of Serenity and pushed her, causing her to backstep.  
" Sorry, but there's no dogettes allowed," the girls ditzyness could be herd from her voice.  
' Oh NO SHE DIDN'T.' Serenity was sensitive about her and her family being called ' dogs', especially since that jerk Kaiba started it on her brother. Serenity brought her arm back and felt her fist collide with the girls face. " Step off bitch, now who's a dog."  
The girl collapsed and suddenly there was a path leading to Devlin, and he was sitting at a desk, while in those big spiny chairs .  
" Well look who we have here, it's the dogs sister, so couldn't resist me?" Devlin sneered as she kept his eyes on the dice. ' Hehehe, she's going to blow up at that.'  
' That asshole, like I couldn't resist him.., but I promised Tea....'  
" Actually Devlin." Serenity started as she put her hands on his desk and leaned into his face. Devlin was expecting a shout in his ear and a big red mark across his face. He remained silent waiting for the rest of her sentence.  
" Well, I was wondering if you'll go to the," Serenity gritted her teeth and continued," prom with me."  
Duke's eyes showed surprise and he backed up and faced away from Serenity. ' He better not turn me down...' Serenity thought as she looked at the back of the chair.  
Suddenly he said " I knew you couldn't resist my charm."  
Serenity just a had a face that looked like this on -_- as she nearly fell over at his arrogance.  
" Yeah, whatever," Serenity mumbled as she walked through the path of women and out of the game shop. " Finally I can go home." She continued walking until she reached her house. Everything was normal looking, her mother was away, so she had the house to herself. She went to her room, and threw her backpack on the floor and sat down at her desk. 'Something isn't right', Serenity suspected as she turned to look at her phone. It was off the hook, and she traced the chord, down , to the floor, and she found Joey lying there looking furious. " Joey, what the hell are you doing here?"  
" Little sis don't ' what the hell are you doing here' me," Joey said as he recomposed himself and stood up.  
" Ok, then what are you doing here?" Serenity asked, she was growing impatient, especially since she had been waiting for a call from Mai.  
" I came over to *ahem* visit and I answered your phone."  
" Soooooooooo..?"  
" That Devlin guy was calling, what's he doing calling my baby sista?"  
" As a matter a fact Joseph I'm going to the prom with him, so just deal, and get the hell out of my room, as a matter of fact, out of my house!" Serenity yelled at him.  
" But you hate Devlin!" Joey argued back.  
" SO?"  
" Uh, wasn't expecting that answer......." Joey laughed nervously.  
Serenity had a pissed look on her face. She closed her eyes and put her hands in front of her. Then she slowly walked over to Joey, and she pushed him until she got to the door, then she opened it, and kicked him out.  
" STAY OUT OF MY LIFE!" Serenity yelled at him, then she slammed the door in his face.  
Serenity walked back into her house and went to the phone to call Mai, but all she got was the answer machine. ' Hmm, that's weird...'  
  
~ With Tea ~  
  
Tea had changed from her school uniform into a black tube top, low cut, and a black leather mini skirt. Tea put on her hoop earrings and some loose hoop bracelets, on her left arm. She put on a spiked dog collar, around her neck, and she slipped on a black glove that showed the tips of her fingers, and went to her elbow, she only put one, on her right arm. She finished it by slipping on some knee high black leather boots.  
" Hmm, if he doesn't fall for this then.......oh never mind he'll fall for it." Tea grinned at her genius. ( She's been doing that a lot hasn't she? )  
Before she left she grabbed a log golden staff, it had a huge pink diamond encrusted into the top, and next to the precious stone there was a lunar moon, made of solid gold. ' This thing better work.'  
" Time to pounce on my prey," Tea walked out her door, and down to the Domino bridge and saw him. He was standing on the bridge, looking at the water. She smiled and went over to the shallow side of the lake, across from the bridge. She held her staff out and suddenly she hopped off of the dock and was expecting to feel the cold water around her, but no she felt the cold water under her feet. ' Oh my Inuyasha, I'm walking on water!' In the inside she squealed with delight, but on the outside she remained serious and patient, thinking of her next move.  
She started to dance on top of the water, and she felt him gaze at her. ' YES!' She twirled the staff and hit the water with it, and suddenly the water rose, about four feet up and held Tea up as she continued to dance. She felt the moonlight shine over the exact spot she was dancing on. She smiled gleefully on the outside, her first real smile in a long time.  
She could feel his heated gaze as he continued to stare at her. She hit the water again and rose ten feet higher, she was at level with the bridge, and as she was previously dancing, the water had moved her over to the bridge.  
Finally she could see him, at eyes level. His mouth was gaped, and his knees looked like they'd break down if she stopped. Tea kept dancing and she could almost hear music in her ear. ' Man, this has to be the best thing that's happened to me in a long time, I mean look at that drooling boy, Tea you still got it.'  
Tea had enough fun toying with his mind. ' He probably thinks I'm a water demon, or a goddess, or something.' She hit the long rod against the water, but instead of rising it plummeted back down to the regular water, and nothing surfaced.  
He gasped and leaned over the edge, searching for her. When he didn't see anything his knees buckled, but he continued to stare at the water. After a few minutes, the rippling water had lay still. He could see his reflection, and no one elses. Finally he sighed and looked away from the water, it made him think of her. He just sat on the Domino Bridge, eyes closed, and he sighed in despair, of ever seeing her again.  
After ten minutes, he arose and, looking at the ground, began to walk off of the bridge, towards his home. Suddenly Tea jumped down from the tree she had been hiding in, and she stood right in front of him. He smiled and looked her up and down, to her surprise, he was checking her out. ' Well, YAY! Good for me.'  
" Thanks for the performance."  
" Thanks for the last minute audience."  
Tea went up to him and whispered " You know in the dark you look sexy." He shuddered, her hot breath had went down his neck, and sent chills down his back.  
' MAN that has to be the CORNIEST thing I've EVER said.' Tea thought as she slipped a note into his pants pocket.  
She took a step back and hit the staff against the ground, suddenly a cloud of blue smoke appeared, and she disappeared. He took a step back and looked around as she left him.  
Tea reappeared inside her house. " THAT WAS AWESOME!" Tea yelled as she ran into her room. Her parents had left, something about a business trip to Sweden or something..... " Well, my date's taking care of now." Tea said as she checked off her mental check list.  
  
HELLO ^_^ Thanks for your reveiws and stuff. Well I bet u wanna know who the guy is right? Well I think I made it obvious, so don't tell anyone if u know. E-mail me and try to guess, if you win then ...uh....then you know who it is before I put it up in the NEXT NEXT chapter. I know the characters might be OOC, so just deal cause I really don't care if you hate it. Thank you for reading, and PLEASE REVIEW, oh and suggestions are welcome.. See you when I update! Well actually you can try to guess in your review, but I think you can wait. WELL HERE U GO!  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own anything, and I like to put this at the bottom, therefore not ruining the story, I mean who cares if you don't own Yu-Gi-Oh no offense, trust me I 'm just hyper..... 


	5. Ch5 If It's Not Him

Hey! Well, for some odd reason, I'm extremely happy! But I still want reviews though. So please review, cause I like to see what people think, well actually I really could care less, if you hate it...assholes. Anyway, here's your, ' update', but in the next chapter I'll tell you who the mystery man is! Hehehehehheehehehhe. ;_; I'm SO sorry for not answering anyone's emails or reviews, I've been SO lazy lately, but right now, I'm going to be more responsible, so..if you have AIM, or want to be e-mail buddies, then please IM me, or e-mail me! If I get at least five reviews, then I might update...possibly...perhaps...questionable...oh well I ran out, so have a nice day and stuff !  
(Jessica Queen Of Games((  
  
Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN Yu-Gi-Oh, I know what I said, but I just want to get it over with.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ The prom is in four hours ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
School had been over for some time now, but still some students were rambling down the usually infested halls. ( X_X no more sentences like that.)  
" Tea, HEY, girl I haven't seen you in nearly a week!" Mai exclaimed, she had run out from down the hall, and had wrapped her arm around Tea's neck.  
" Mai we're in the same classes," Tea said, sweatdrop (-_-o).  
" Good point, but I was just wondering, who are you going to the prom with?" Mai asked, leaning her head in closer, to hear Tea's answer.  
" UH, everyone has been asking me that lately....even people I don't know actually." Tea said, she hadn't officially realized it.  
" Well...?" Mai asked awaiting an answer.  
" Well, just wait and find out," Tea said as she left Mai standing at the end of the corner they had just turned.  
" Oh crap." Mai sighed and left to her locker.  
  
Tea had left Mai, and went to her locker, she had to get her Cream POP lipgloss. As Tea put in her combination she had a comforting thought in her head. ' At least those paranoid bastards haven't been...' Tea's thoughts were interrupted, because as soon as she undid her lock, the locker busted open. Tea was standing in a pool of knee high notes. She grabbed one off of the ground and unfolded it quickly before vaguely reading it.  
" Hey Tea, you know how we're soulmates, we'll I'm asking you to the prom, please accept, I know you will so I'll meet you there." -(Bakura(  
  
Tea growled and tore it to shreds, before picking up another note.  
  
" Tea please accept this offer to escort you to the prom, I think you will enjoy the time you have with me." - (Yami(  
  
Tea didn't even bother looking at the rest of the notes, she just slammed her locker shut and walked to the parking lot. ' Damn them all to hell, well at least everyone except .., well I bet even he could be a jackass sometimes...' Tea heard a noise from behind her. She whipped her head around and saw ...  
Serenity, Mai, and Isis they were smiling and looking happy.  
" Hey guys, why the happy faces?" Tea asked as they approached her.  
" We know who you're going with!" Serenity squealed happily.  
Tea smirked as her answer rolled off of her tongue," Oh, really ? Well who then?" " It's so obvious Tea, obviously it's.." Isis said, but she was interrupted, because the three girls had all said different names.  
"Yami."  
"Bakura."  
" Malik."  
  
Tea could feel as if someone was watching her, she spun around only to come face to face with... a rattling trash can, then right above it ...  
" What do you want Kaiba?" Isis asked, she was annoyed that their conversation had to be interrupted because some frigg'in piece of money.  
" None of this concerns you Ishtar," Serenity said ( that's right ) mimicking his voice, and cracking a smile as the girls fell over laughing at Kaiba's shocked face.  
'Guess he wasn't expecting that.' Tea thought as she came to her senses. " So.Kaiba if you have something to say, then say it in front of my girls." Tea was just testing him though, she never expected an answer.  
"Well, Tea I was wondering if any of the guys had asked you to the prom?" Kaiba asked straight forward, trying to avoid her eyes, because they were ablaze.  
" What !?!!!!" Tea asked, she seemed pissed...( hehehehehe )  
" Well , why is it Kaiba?" Tea asked, she wanted to push his buttons now.  
" Because, you deserve better than Egyptian trash, and I...I..I can take care of you better than those bastards can,!" Kaiba told her while grabbing her arm from the force of his words. Louder rattling could be heard from the trash can, which sounded like,'"That bastard!"  
Tea had winced, but only in vain, she pulled her sleeve up and looked at her supposedly cut arm, but found no trace of injury...  
Tea was amazed, but quickly she tugged her sleeve down. She spun to leave, but Kaiba still held her in place.  
" Tea please, I ..I...I think I.." Kaiba looked at her with pleading eyes before he was rudely interrupted by horrible singing.  
  
From inside the trash can Marik, Malik, and Bakura appeared.  
" I think I love you but what am I so afraid of,?" Bakura sang as he extended his arm out towards Tea.  
" I'm afraid that I ..never mind." Marik sang, until Tea went up to Bakura and socked him.  
Bakura merely arose once again, and looked at Tea like she was a prize. " Oh, Tea will you go to the prom with me?"  
" Stop looking at me like that, asshole!, and girls go pull Yami out from that bird tree," Tea said, she heard him cursing in Egyptian since that tree was full of black birds, and were probably pecking him.  
" Ok, then boss," Serenity said as she and Mai kicked the tree, until Yami finally came untangled from the branches and crashed to the base of the tree.  
" Ra damn crows, I swear if I were still Pharaoh." Yami muttered as he strode over to the group.  
Isis on the other hand had tackled Malik down and reached into his back pocket. " You shall suffer the most horrible of all wrath's brother, when I'm through with you, you are going to be so crying," Isis said as she yanked the item out from his pocket.  
" YES! Finally, you've stolen my eyeliner since battle city jackass! I mean Onyx is so my color, BUY your own," Isis said as she slipped her eyeliner back into her purse.  
" Let's go brother of mine, and crazy Yami number "M"," Isis said as she dragged them back to their house.  
" Tea, I'll meet you at the prom," Malik yelled.  
" Me too!" Marik shouted before they disappeared MAYBE FOREVER! ( well not really )  
" Tea, I'll call you, until then, I'll see you at the prom," Yami said, he still had a branch twig stuck in his head, and the crows wanted it back...Yami took off running, over to his house.  
" That only leaves me and you Tea," Bakura said, hearts in his eyes.  
-_- " I'm right over here too you know," Kaiba said, before sweatdropping.  
  
" Tea I'll meet you at the prom ok." Bakura told her, before vanishing IN THIN AIR! ( well not really )  
  
" Tea, I'm going to give you a ride ok, and don't argue, I mean look at you," Kaiba told her as he turned away from her.  
  
" Ok Kaiba, " Tea responded, she needed to look good for prom.  
  
" Hey girls, meet at my house ok, and bring your stuff over, so we can change there, oh call Isis and tell her ok?" Tea told them as Kaiba's limo fell out of thin air, and Kaiba had already entered.  
  
" Bye," All three girls chorused to each other, as they all headed off towards their house, cause you know they live there.  
Tea sat on the far right and Kaiba sat across from her. He had his blue eyes focused on her, and when he didn't blink for ten minutes, it was starting to freak Tea out.  
  
" Er, Kaiba this is my house," Tea said, she didn't want to leave him there like a statue for the rest of the night.  
  
" Tea I was wondering could you go to the prom with me?" Kaiba asked, his cheeks turning a light pink.  
  
" Oh, Seto, I'm sorry, I've already got someone to go with.." Tea said, the look on his face was on shock and anger.  
  
" Was it one of the psychos ? Kaiba asked, he didn't notice this, but he was growling lightly.  
  
' My, god is he growling?' " No Kaiba, it wasn't one of the psychos, and you'll never guess who he is," Tea said, dreamily.  
  
" Tea I think you should.." Kaiba was cut short, because Tea had already gotten up and left.  
  
" Well see you Kaiba," Tea yelled from the front of her house. ( Kaiba was looking out the window, and Tea shouted this to him.)  
  
"Well, I guess I should wait for my friends to ar-," Tea stopped in mid sentence as the doorbell rang.  
  
" Hey guys!" Tea said happily, they all had duffel bags full to the rim.  
" Let's go up to my room, the we can start the make overs!" Tea told them.  
  
Hey guys, so please review, I'm only going to update if I get at least five more reviews please!! You can review as many times as you want, but as long as I get five more. 


	6. Ch6 Balcony Garden

Sup people! Feelin good, oh and the mystery guy will NEVER appear until I get at least 40 reviews cause I want more please, oh pretty please! Your reviews don't even have to say anything important, as long as I get some! ;_; This chapter will be cut short, right when HIS name will be announced. Oh, and he WASN'T MENTIONED in the last chapter, that should clue you in. He is NOT one of dates for the other girls, he is just..  
You'll never know though, until I get up to 40 reviews. Well then here you go! ^_^ Well here are a couple of reasons in case you were wondering how it's possible that all four girls are in the same grade. Ok, I just made all of this stuff up ok so don't be all pissed at me.  
Serenity = She was so smart she skipped a grade.  
Mai = She never finished high school, and now she's finishing with her friends.  
Isis = She never had a chance to go to school, since she was always guarding the Pharaoh's tomb, then she had to deal with the three God cards, and it was just....no time.  
I have NO idea how old any one is so..just use your resources, and if anyone would be so kind as to tell me then I'd appreciate it, but NO flames ok?! _ : ) Ok then. Well, here's your chapter, oh and don't forget to review, if you do then I promise to read at least one of your stories and say something great about it.... well..I'll only do that if you're the fortieth reviewer, and if I know which anime you're talking about cause, I don't know all of them.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
" Hey, I love your dress!" Serenity, Mai, Isis, and Tea said when they saw each other.  
Serenity was wearing a black dress, with a pink skirt under. It had thin straps and went down to her thigh, then there was the hot pink skirt, making the dress go down to her knees. Along with that, she wore black revealing high heels. She wore two pink bracelets, and had left her hair down, but she strung beads through her hair.  
  
Mai wore a red dress that had no straps, showing half of her back, before the bottom came up. The dress went down to her ankles and she had on red heels. She had red elbow length gloves, and she had red highlights throughout her hair.  
  
Isis had on a dark blue dress that went to her knees. It had no sleeves, but it went around her neck and tied there, showing all of her back. She had blue highlights in her hair, and she had blue sneakers on. She also had a few bracelets and anklets on.  
  
Tea had a pink dress on. It had a strapless top, a backless, and a puffy bottom that went down to a little above her ankles. She had a pink highlights going all around her head, and in the front pieces of hair, she wore gold pieces, that she borrowed from Isis. Tea had ballet slippers on and she wore a few pink, silver, and gold bracelets and anklets.  
  
" So, were you supposed to be picked up?" Mai asked the rest of them.  
  
" Nope, meeting my date there, on the balcony with the fountain and the lights, with the white building thing that you always see in gardens," Tea said while smirking.  
  
" Oh, man I wanted to see who you were going with now!" Isis whined as she threw a fit.  
  
" Well, that ass Devlin said he'd meet me there, so I guess I'm stranded," Serenity told the rest while balling her fists at the mention of Devlin.  
  
" Yugi said he couldn't, he had to help Yami pick out which tuxedo made him look the best with you, Tea," Isis told them as she saw Tea pop a vessel.  
  
" And Joey didn't want to see me until the prom.. something about bad luck," Mai told them.  
  
" Damn, I don't want to ruin my shoes.." Serenity said.  
  
" Unless...." Mai smirked as she thought of their choices.  
  
" You could always call Kaiba.." Isis said while nudging Tea in the arm.  
  
" But...that's be using him.for his money, and you know how he hates that, and... good idea," Tea said while smiling in the end. ' That ass shouldn't have told me that crap about taking me to the prom.'  
  
Tea picked up her banana phone and dialed Seto Kaiba's cell phone number.  
  
" Hello,?" Kaiba asked while drinking his coffee, which he drank to calm his nerves.  
  
" Hey, Ka-...kind sir I was hoping you could give me and the rest a ride to the prom," Tea asked him, while getting hopeful glances from her friends.  
  
" Tea? Well, I'll pick you and everyone else up in five minutes then," Kaiba told her, before walking to his limo, and ordering Walter ( : P ) to drive him to Tea's.  
  
" Oh, and Kaiba I'm not going with you so don't think you can score since you gave the ride." Kaiba was met with the dial tone after her little statement.  
  
The four girls piled into the limo and started to chat away, as if Kaiba wasn't there.  
  
" Hey Kaiba, does this thing have a sun roof?" Serenity asked.  
  
" Yeah you push the blue button wh-." Kaiba was interrupted because he heard screams of ' faster faster.'  
  
He looked up to see Serenity with her head sticking out of the roof. " YAY! FASTER!" Serenity screamed as ' Walter' drove faster and finally slammed on the brakes, as they arrived at the prom.  
  
" Whew that was fun!" Serenity said as she swayed out of the limo.  
  
" Yeah, that was kewl," Isis admitted before she entered the school prom.  
  
" See you guys I gotta go meet my date," Tea said, before brushing past Kaiba, Isis, Mai, and Serenity, towards the secluded balcony.  
  
" Man who gives a fuck about our dates lets see who Tea went with!" Mai said before chasing after Tea.  
  
Tea arrived at the balcony and looked around. There was a marvelous fountain, with silver lights all around, giving the garden a mystical look. She saw him, he was sitting on a bench, facing the fountain, away from Tea.  
  
She could see him, he had kept his hair, as he usually did. He wore a black tuxedo, and tie, not a clip-on. ( ^O^ LOL ) He didn't seem to notice Tea had arrived. He sighed and kept on looking at the fountains' lights.  
  
The rest had all been on-looking, around the corner. " Man, from here I can't make out who he is," Serenity whined.  
  
" You shouldn't, he's facing the other way," Mai informed her before going back to staring.  
  
" Hmm, I think he's going to turn around," Isis urgently told them, because she was choking Kaiba as she said this.  
  
" OMFG, he's going to turn around !" Kaiba said, causing Isis to let go of his throat.  
  
" WHERE?!" The three girls yelled while looking around frantically.  
  
"*cough* I just *cough* said that to *cough* stop Isis from killing me," Kaiba said while he sat on the floor, trying to maintain his breathing.  
  
" Hey, guess who," Tea aid while putting her hands over his eyes.  
  
" Hmm, very amusing, Tea," He replied while smiling happily.  
  
" I know, now turn around so I can see what you look like, with your tux on," Tea said while smirking.  
  
He rose from the bench and he seemed to glide over to the front of the fountain and he faced Tea, who was right next to him.  
  
" AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Mai screamed with happiness surprise as she saw who Tea was with.  
  
" YAY! GO TEA!" Isis screamed over to them, before waving her arms frantically, to show where she was.  
  
Suddenly Yami, Bakura, Joey, Tristan, Yugi, Marik, Malik, Devlin, and Miho arrived. ( Did I leave anyone out?!?!?! ) They stood next to Kaiba, and everyone who liked/loved Tea was staring at the sweet boy who Tea had in her arms.  
  
" *wolf whistle* GO TEA! YAY! GET THAT DROP DEAD SEXY, SO DAMN FINE, EXTREMELY DREAMY *..*," Serenity yelled.  
  
" I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU WENT WITH.."  
  
Now if you want to know who he is, then I suggest you review! ^O^ if I'm in a good mood, then I might update just for the heck of it. So please review and thanx for your time.  
  
Disclaimer: Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or anything else I copied or used. SO don't sue. 


End file.
